


Nagito sings his confession! Komahina oneshot

by Dachuso



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island, Fluff, Ibuki uses neo pronouns, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Non Despair AU, Non binary Ibuki, Trans Hajime, hajime and nagito are so oblivous, ibuki is the wingman, idk how to tag, just hajime being SUPER confused the whole time, komahina fluff, komahina fluff oneshot, komahina oneshot, nagito sings, ok but nagito would be a really good singer, the killings didnt happen, yes im self projecting for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachuso/pseuds/Dachuso
Summary: “I want you to help me.. do a performance.” He said, determined. “I want to learn how to sing- and write songs- and-“ he was cut off by Ibuki pumping zir fists and far too quickly responded loudly “WOO WOO WOO! IIIIIIIBUKI TIME!!!”They hung out quite late that night at the music venue. Mostly just Ibuki explaining different basics to him, and the overall song he wanted to create. “Hmmm so what theme are you going for?” Ibuki asked, tapping zir fingers against the floor they were both sitting cross legged on. “Well.. it’s a song to express my…. feelings for someone” Nagito chuckled, watching Ibuki’s face light up. “ARE YOU FINALLY CONFESSING TO HAJIME?!”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nagito sings his confession! Komahina oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS REALLY LONG AND OUT OF CHARACTER DFSGHAUIO I rushed this so much pls (story takes place in an AU where nobody dies)

Nagito doesn’t know what to do, but smile softly to himself as an idea strikes him.

Recently, Ibuki had the idea of holding a concert at the titty typhoon. Something about 'getting closer' and 'raising everyone's spirits' not like he saw any need to, but he supposed it would be good for the ultimates to shine brighter and therefore wasn't against the idea. He was rather inspired by it, actually.

After looking around the island and not finding anything worthwhile, He spent the rest of that day observing Ibuki in the music venue. Zir singing wasn’t the same taste as he had, but it was enjoyable seeing zir express zirself. He waited till they were sure they were alone, and Ibuki seemed to be wrapping up. “Hey Ibuki” Nagito greeted zir, getting up from his seat and approaching zir closer to the stage. “What’s up, Nagito?” Ze asked, setting down the guitar ze had in zir hand. “I wanted to ask you for a ,,favor” zir nodded zir head enthusiastically, and Nagito continued. “I want you to help me.. do a performance.” He said, determined. “I want to learn how to sing- and write songs- and-“ he was cut off by Ibuki pumping zir fists and far too quickly responded loudly “WOO WOO WOO! IIIIIIIBUKI TIME!!!”

They hung out quite late that night at the music venue. Mostly just Ibuki explaining different basics to him, and the overall song he wanted to create. “Hmmm so what theme are you going for?” Ibuki asked, tapping zir fingers against the floor they were both sitting cross legged on. “Well.. it’s a song to express my…. feelings for someone” Nagito chuckled, watching Ibuki’s face light up. “ARE YOU FINALLY CONFESSING TO HAJIME?!” zir yelled far too loudly. The embarrassing question ringing through the empty building. “Wait what do you mean ‘finally confessing to Hajime’?” He asked, no longer worried about zir volume. His face was heating up at the topic. “Possibly everyone on the island knows! The only people who aren’t aware.. Are you and Hajime, Ibuki thinks!” ze chuckled at Nagito’s embarrassment. “Not to worry! Ibuki is here to help!!” 

The two spent the rest of the night exchanging ideas. Many energy drinks were consumed, and Nagito ended up having to get Nekomaru early in the morning to carry Ibuki to zir cottage, since ze had passed out.

Nagito was tired and quite sleep deprived, but even so he was far too excited about the concert. He spent the rest of that day in the music venue, enthusiastically chucking ideas to himself and writing them in a notebook. When Ibuki showed up to join him again some time later, they practically screamed their thoughts at one another from across the venue.

“HEY NAGITO WHAT IF WE GOT TERUTERU TO MAKE A BUNCH OF ORANGE JUICE AND SUGARY TREATS?!” Ibuki yelled from the stage, twirling a drum stick between zir thumb and forefinger as ze wrote ideas in brilliant neon colors. “YES! WHAT IF HE MADE CUPCAKES WITH TINY AHOGES?” They both gasped loudly, and quickly scribbled notes down.

Hajime on the other hand was a bit upset. He hadn’t seen Nagito in awhile, and he was a bit worried about him. He usually would have at least seen him coming or going from his cottage, or at their breakfast meetup, but he was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile Mikan had been staring a lot at Hajime recently, giggling to herself or mumbling “Ibuki said…” 

Hajime would try to talk to her about it, but she would always run off or cry. So he was left even more confused than ever. 

Kazuichi glanced over, noticing Hajime’s bummed out expression. “Hey Hajime, whats up?” he asked in a concerned tone, approaching the brunette, who only furrowed his brow. “Ah nothing!” he laughed, shaking off Kazuichi’s concern. Though, this did the opposite. “Hey man…” Kazuichi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke. “You have been seeming a bit on edge today. Do you wanna talk at all, or…” He questioned, a little anxiously. “I don’t want to be digging into anything that's none of my business though, man!” He quickly corrected, waving his arms apologetically. Hajime only grinned at his friend. “I’m good, don’t worry! But if you wanted maybe we should hang out and catch up. It’s been awhile!!”

The two boys ended up going to the store by the hotel, walking through aisles full of endless things, as they chatted about random topics. Hajime felt his face immediately turn red, when the conversation switched to love interests. “I am absolutely positive Gundham has it for Miss Sonia! It’s annoying…” Kazuichi grumbled, pulling his beanie over his eyes. “Well if they both like one another, you can’t do anything….” Hajime started, Kazuichi sighed loudly. “BUT you don’t know that for sure. Why don’t you confess your feelings to Sonia first? Maybe she likes you as well and Gundham has no chance at all. You’ll never know till you try.” Hajime put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, who slowly rose his beanie from over his face. “Yeah you are so right Hajime!” Kazuichi yelled happily, eyes shining, as if he had never been sad at all only moments ago. Hajime councled Kazuichi for a while, on how to speak, how to act, when to tell her…

“What do you mean what to wear? The clothes you are currently wearing are literally the only things you have….” Hajime countered, as Kazuichi made endless preparations down to the bone. “Hey, Hajime… do you like anyone?” Kazuichi asked suddenly, as he was listing things to buy for his ‘epic confession’. “Huh? What do you mean…” Hajime said rather quietly, taken aback by the sudden question. “Well you know, is there someone you have feelings for?” Kazuichi stopped listing things, the spotlight now on Hajime. Kazuichi was rather curious, a smirk painting his lips at Hajime’s answer. “Well I…. might.. But how do I even know if it’s just as a friend or not?” Hajime asked, beginning to fidget with the end of his shirt. “Hmm well for Miss Sonia.. Whenever she enters a room, my stomach does flips and I get butterflies. When she smiles or talks, man, it’s the prettiest sight ever. I just started wanting to hold her hand, kiss her, hug her…” Kazuichi’s expression was beyond what of Hajime could describe. He looked so happy talking about Sonia. Hajime was almost jealous.

Butterflies… when they walk in the room?

Suddenly, the door to the market opened with a bell, and Hajime looked over to find Nagito. He was kind of slumped over, his hair way messier than usual,and his gaze fixed to a notepad in front of him as he mumbled things to himself. Hajime’s cheeks suddenly flushed, and Kazuichi bumped his shoulder teasingly, a wide smile painted on his face. He obviously took notice. “Hey Nagito!” Kazuichi sang, dragging himself and Hajime from behind the stack of chip bags. Nagito suddenly glanced up, as if he just realized where he was. “Ah! Kazui..ichi!” Nagito said with a small yawn, his gaze fixing on Hajime as he noticed he was also there. Nagito quickly turned around, going to the energy drinks and grabbing as many as he could hold. Mostly to hide the growing blush painting his rather pale cheeks. “Nagito wait- you’ll hurt yourself-” Just as Hajime said this, a bunch of the cans toppled over, hitting Nagito straight in the face as he plummeted to the ground. Hajime hurriedly ran to Nagito’s side. “Are you okay???” He asked, concerned. Nagito didn't seem too alarmed. “Ah… whoops.” He laughed, getting up slowly and picking up each can. Hajime picked up some, refusing to let Nagito carry too many on his own. “What are you even doing with all these energy drinks…?” Hajime asked. But Nagito only dodged the question further. “Anyway I need to head back! Ibuki needs me-” Hajime didn’t really need an answer, when he noticed the heavy eye bags under Nagito’s eyes. Just as Hajime was about to comment about this, Nagito bent over to retrieve the notebook he had been invested in earlier, the cans almost falling as he did so. Somehow, he was able to carry the notebook in his mouth as they walked to the music venue without the cans toppling. Perhaps his luck was finally doing something for him.

Nagito couldn't really talk, so Hajime had just decided to follow. “Kazuichi could have at least helped… can’t believe he just ran off right when the cans toppled over you…” He mumbled, half to himself. 

Hajime was slightly taken aback when he found the music venue was the destination. He had expected many things, but Nagito spent his time at the music venue? He truly didn't consider that.

After many minutes of attempting to open the door, Hajime managed to get it open. Ibuki instantly turned, standing wobbly on a tall ladder. “Nagito took you lon-” ze started, till ze locked eyes with Hajime and, out of shock, fell from the ladder. “Ibuki-!” both boys dumped the cans on the ground and ran to help Ibuki, who was lying on the ground giggling. “Ibuki don’t move, that was a bad fall!” Hajime yelled scanning zir for any open wounds, though luckily the ladder fell farther from zir and didn't hurt zir at all. 

Hajime and Nagito ended up having to carry Ibuki to Mikan, zir seeming way too happy about having to get checked by Mikan, Even though ze was in pain. 

….

“Sorry about that Hajime, I seemed to have taken you away from Kazuichi,,,” Nagito quickly apologized, as they walked back to the music venue. “Oh, no don’t worry about it Nagito! I’ve been worried about you recently anyway, so its kind of reassuring to talk to you.” He smiled warmly at the sleep deprived boy next to him. Nagito looked away quickly, trying to hide the small blush on his face. “Mm yea dont worry about me, Hajime! I’ve just been busy helping Ibuki.” Half true. Though, it was more so Ibuki helping him. “I’m glad, but you should sleep better y’know?” Nagito could feel Hajime’s glare, even though he was looking away. “Ah, I should have guessed an ultimate like yourself would have a keen eye!” Nagito said cheerfully, turning back to the brunette. “But I’m fine, I insist! I’ll nap later.” a lie. “Will you though? Those energy drinks say otherwise,,,,” Hajime remarked, sighing. Nagito laughed lightly, he couldn't really refute that since Hajime was the one who had helped him bring them all to the music venue. “I’ll really nap later, don't worry Hajime! I just need to do a few things and then I can continue with Ibuki when ze’s better.” Hajime raised an eyebrow, about to protest, when they arrived at the music venue. “Anyways, thanks for helping me with the drinks, and carrying Ibuki, and walking back with me to the music venue-” he slyly backed away from Hajime and creaked the door open behind his back. “But I have to go, sooo-” He slowly slid behind the door, and Hajime could only manage a “sure-” before the last of Nagito’s white locks left his view. Hajime was going to protest and open the door, but decided Nagito would let him in if he wanted him to be there. And he obviously didn't want to be around Hajime right now.

He sighed, as he made his way back to his cottage, wondering where Kazuichi was.

….

Ibuki arrived back at the music venue early the next morning, happy and loud as usual as if nothing happened. Nagito greeted zir back, paint on his face and clothes, and his hair tied back messily into a ponytail. There were a lot of empty energy drink cans surrounding his slouched position. “Mikan said it was only bruising and I'm all good! So Ibuki is backkkk!!!!!!” Ze laughed, stepping over the empty cans with no concern at all, making zir way to Nagito. Ze glanced at the big banner hung over the stage, it read “Ibuki’s concert!!!!!!!!!!!” with a considerate amount of orange and exclamation marks. “Wow! Ibuki is impressed!!” Ibuki exclaimed, obviously happy with the heavy usage of exclamation marks. “Yeah? I’ve also worked more on the song,,,, im a bit stumped though,,,,” He sighed, pushing a stray lock of wavy white hair behind his ear. Ibuki bent down to look, and smiled approvingly. “It looks amazing so far, Nagito!!!!! Ibuki is so excited for you!!!!” Ze closed zir eyes and bobbed zir head up and down, as if imaging the concert already happening. “Oh Nagito, I love you too! Let us engage in homosexual sexual intercource!!!” Nagito’s sleepy face slowly shifted as he registered zir horrible impresion of Hajime. His face was practically glowing red. “That’s-” he began, but Ibuki was quick to stop him. “Anyway, I’m going to go talk to Teruteru about the food!! Bye bye Nagitooooo!!!” 

As quickly as ze came, ze had left. A slight hop to zir step, and doing some small finger guns to the door as it shut behind zir. Nagito sighed deeply, taking a large sip from his energy drink. He had not slept in 2 days. At this rate, he may fall asleep tomorrow during the concert before he even had the chance to sing, Making the entire plan worthless. As he was.

He got up slowly and groggily, promising himself he would have a nap and shower after he got the song done. He decided to leave the music venue to look for inspiration. Unless he fell asleep on the way.

Maybe it was his luck at play, but he immediately ran into Hajime upon exiting the titty typhoon.

“Ah- sorry-” Nagito apologized worriedly, checking if he had hurt Hajime. Hajime didn't seem bothered at all, and rather smiled at Nagito. “Hey don’t worry about it Nagito! I actually came here looking for you.” He gestured to a tray with 2 plates, each stacked with fresh pancakes with fruits sorted neatly around them. Nagito was baffled Hajime hadn't dropped the tray, and was even more sorry he bumped into him. “Before you say some big apology, I came since I doubt you have eaten nor slept since our last encounter so I wanted to make sure you ate.” 

Nagito stared blankly at the tray, then back at Hajime. His mind was blank from 2 all nighters and all the energy drinks he had consumed, all he was able to spit out was a small “...thanks.”

They ended up eating at the beach on the 2nd island, since Nagitio didn't want to let Hajime into the music venue in case he found any of his notes or questioned him over the concerning amount of empty energy drink cans. They held idle chit chat, talking about the weather and other light topics like that. Nagito savoured this, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, and the freckles lining Hajime’s nose that lightly shifted as he spoke. He was so concentrated on Hajime’s dimples as he smiled, that he hadn't realized Hajime had asked him something. “I’m sorry, what?” Nagito asked, snapping himself back to reality. Hajime laughed lightly, before repeating what he had said with more enthusiasm. “I asked, did you nap like you said you would yesterday?” He smirked teasingly, as Nagito blinked, processing the question. “Uhm.. well.. Yes” Nagito responds flatley, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. Hajime seemed to remember he wasn't a fan of sweets, because Hajime’s had whipped cream and syrup, while Nagito’s was left plain. He smirked. Though, of course an ultimate would have such impressive memory.

Hajime pulled his knees to his chest. “You’re a horrible liar.” he remarked, still smirking. “That’s just what I’ve made you believe. I’m just that good of a liar.” Nagito knew his words made no sense as they left his mouth, but he wasn’t too concerned about that. More so, he was thinking about his song. He finally got an idea of the last lyrics as he gazed once again at the brunette’s dimples and freckles. 

In a rush, he got up with the plate still at hand. He was excited to finish the song, and write the lyrics before he forgot them. “Thanks Hajime! I just remembered something I need to do!!” He yelled behind him, as he bolted out from the beach. 

Hajime was left, both confused and a bit upset. A frown quickly painted his face. He had a feeling Nagito had been avoiding him lately, but this fishy behaviour definitely worried Hajime further. What exactly was Nagito Komaeda plotting now?

….

It was early in the morning, and Hajime rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Hajimeee! Hajime Hajime!!!! It’s morning! Get up, up, up!!!!!! I’m holding a concert and you have got to come!!!!!” Ibuki exclaimed, poking the tired brunette’s cheek. “Ibukiiiii do you know what time it is? Why are you doing a concert this early??” He pulled the sheets over his face, but that did him no good at all. Ze was very persistent, and continued jabbing at him blindly. “Okay, okay, I get it! I’ll come!” he said annoyed, dragging himself out of bed. “Awesome!!! Also bring a camera!!!!!!!!!” Ze yelled, already out the door.

“A camera?”

….

Nagito was anxiously walking in circles at the backstage of the music venue. He had passed out the day before right after finishing the lyrics, and woke early the next morning in both excitement and anxiety. He was biting his nails as he paced about, not paying much attention at all to the surroundings around him. He felt like his heart was about to stop working when Ibuki came hugging him from behind. He probably didn't hear zir coming because of how concentrated he was. “Nagito!!! Here already????” ze laughed, punching his shoulder playfully. “Haha… yeah.” He responded tiredly, smoothing his hair a bit. “I just got everyone awake! They’ll be heading over soon, and Teruteru is nearly done the dishes! He’s been working since early this morning, what an extra guy!!!!!!” ze laughed again, putting up a peace sign. “Don’t worry! You’ll do super great!!!!!!!” ze said soothingly but also rather loudly. 

Nagito had gone back to his cottage early this morning to shower and brush his teeth, he even tried to comb out his dead, tangled hair. It was still pretty knotted on the back, but it was neater than it normally was. He had this whole thing thought out to the bone, including escape routes in case Hajime rejected him. He was all ready, yet why was he so anxious?

Nagito sat in the back stage, as he heard confused and annoyed people slowly enter the music venue. Many of them upset about being woken up so early. Hiyoko however, came in quite determined and excited. 

Hajime didn't take long to arrive, making Nagito even more anxious. Hajime was kind enough to tolerate him all the time- but what would he do if Hajime refused his feelings and didn't want to even look at him? He wouldn't blame him,,,,,, but that thought kind of hurt. He was close to just bolting out of the music venue and not doing it at all- but he was determined to stay. He had to do it. 

Ibuki soon began singing songs. One about giving birth to a child without knowing the father..? Followed by more questionable songs, Nagito didn't have the energy to read into. He waited till Ibuki finished singing about breaking tables, zir last planned song, swallowing hard. His heart was beating so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone behind the curtain heard.

Hajime was extremely confused. From Ibuki breaking into his cottage early in the morning, dragging him to zir concert, zir and Hiyoko forcing him to take photos, and Nagito being strangely nowhere to be found. As he tried to not lose his hearing, he strayed to a far corner of the venue, filling a glass with orange juice to hopefully ease his growing headache. He didn't know how much longer he could stay in here without going crazy. As if answering his prayers, Ibuki suddenly finished zir hopefully last song, and spoke clearly into the mic. “Well that’s the last from me, today! Though, there's still more planned!! In fact, the main deal of this concert!!” Hajime groaned. Main deal?? This just had ‘ear rape’ written all over it. As he was slowly backing away to try to slyly leave, Ibuki said something that caught his attention. “Please welcome Nagito Komaeda on stage!!!” 

Hajime eyed the nervous teen carefully, as he made his way on stage with shaky steps. Ibuki, Chiaki, and Hiyoko left the stage right away, Ibuki not hesitating to give Nagito a reassuring thumbs up. Nagito’s hair was in a small ponytail behind him, with some strands of wavy white hair sticking up at spots. It was the first time Hajime had seen him wear his hair like that, and he would be lying if he said Nagito didn't look cute. The mic cracked a bit as Nagito hesitantly spoke into the mic, the room was silent from everyone’s pure surprise and astonishment. “I uhm- I wrote a song that I wanted to sing,,,, It’s uh,,, It’s about someone I care about a lot.” He stared down at the floor, and everyone else in the venue glanced over at Hajime. Hajime was further confused now. 

Ibuki soon re entered the stage with a new guitar at hand. Rather than zir usual loud electric guitars, this one was just a regular old fashioned guitar. 

Hajime’s confusion was slowly replaced with ease as Ibuki started playing the guitar, and Nagito began singing. He was a bit hoarse at first, but slowly loosened up over time. Nagito’s voice was,,,,, extremely beautiful. Hajime melted in his singing- Nagito was no doubt the best singer Hajime had ever heard. No offence to Ibuki, of course- zir singing just wasn't exactly in his taste.

Hajime was a flustered mess. The lyrics about his facial features, personality, freckles even- he knew he was being far too hopeful that the song was about him, and it probably wasn't at all about him- but he still couldn't help it. He was practically glowing red in the dark music venue by the time Nagito had finished. Hajime couldn't really tell in the dim lighting, but he was pretty sure Nagito was the same. Everyone’s gaze was now quietly fixated on Hajime. Even Nagito was looking at him. Hajime couldn't do anything but stand there awkwardly, sipping at his Orange Juice. Some awkward time had passed, till Nagito huffed, grabbed the mic once more and said rather loudly into the mic, “HAJIME HINATA! IT’S ABOUT YOU HAJIME HINATA! I REALLY LIKE YOU!!! I LIKE YOU A LOT!!” Nagito instantly sinked in regret and anxiety after doing so, and went to leave the stage in a panic, as Hajime spat orange juice all over the floor. “Uh- no- NO WAIT NAGITO!!!” He ran before thinking, still completely unsure of what to think, or if any of this was even real at this point, and ran to the back of the stage to grab Nagito’s wrist before he ran out. “Singer. You are. A really good singer.” He managed to muster, breathing heavily from anxiety and sprinting so suddenly. Nagito tilted his head to the side in confusion, managing a small confused laugh. “Listen- I get it if you don’t feel the same way and it’s totally fine, It honestly doesn't matter, im just trash anywa-” Hajime instantly interrupted Nagito. “No! Nagito that isnt it!!!!! You aren't trash, and I do like you! Hell- I like you a lot! I like-like you!!! I just-” Both boys stood quietly in embarrassment, and Hajime continued, a bit quieter. “I was just taken really aback and honestly had no idea what to say. The song was beautiful. Your voice is beautiful. You are beautiful.” He sighed, happy he got it off his chest. It was extremely cheesy but the best thing he could come up with in his overwhelmed little head. Just as Nagito opened his mouth for a reply, Ibuki yelled from on stage.

“Que the wedding music!!”

They had forgotten everyone else could probably hear them from the other side of the curtain, and shrunk further from embarrassment. 

In Nagito’s mind though, this concert was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend came up with this awhile back, but I only just rushed to finish it today dfgshqaj sorry if there are any errors at all I'm doing this in between homework and large gulps of monster. I rushed the ending and actually had no idea how to write the confession itself, and fumbled over my words and was pretty repetitive. I would change it to make it less cliché and more in character, however I am tired! I just. soft komahina. and Ibuki with neo pronouns ??? like pls I need to see more of this. Hope u like it! And I hope this brings comfort to any of my fellow non binary beings, I always get really happy seeing representation in fics.


End file.
